


床上打架

by ValeriaYun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaYun/pseuds/ValeriaYun





	床上打架

李东海从洗手间出来的时候，李赫宰还保持着他进洗手间前的姿势，连表情都不带换的，脸上贴着个创口贴，嘟着嘴巴，一脸气呼呼的样子。

“干嘛，还生气呢啊。”李东海忍不住逗他玩。

“你干嘛拉我走，我能赢的啊。”年轻的小狼狗在年长的爱人总是有能力把抱怨说的像撒娇一样，自己打架打输了也还是理直气壮的口气。

“你去打架我都没收拾你，你还跟我生气，嗯？”李东海走到床边捏着李赫宰的下巴让他抬头看向自己。果然，小狼狗圆圆的眼睛一看到他变得严肃的脸就蔫了。

“对不起嘛。”被一只手掐住两边脸颊，李赫宰说话的声音都变得可怜兮兮的，“是他们先惹我的.....好嘛我以后不会再打架了。”还想辩解一下的话语在爱人严厉的目光下变成了乖乖认错。

李东海揉了揉李赫宰刚洗完还湿漉漉的头发，内心叹了口气。明明刚刚在洗澡的时候想着要好好生气一回，好让自己年轻爱人乖乖的不再惹事，但是像之前这么多次一样，一看到圆圆的狗狗眼亮晶晶的看着自己就忍不住心软。李赫宰坐在床边仰头看着李东海，看他微微皱起的眉头，然后眼神控制不住的一路往下，看向他浴袍里半遮半露的身体，然后盯着李东海饱满的胸肌忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“我受伤了！你今天要不要安慰我一下！”他理直气壮的伸手圈住李东海的腰，把头凑过去亲他的小腹，原本整齐的浴袍被他拱的领口大开，倒真的像只急着讨食吃的小狼狗。李东海到底比他大了几岁，哪能不知道这人在想什么。他心中并不是很在意上下的问题，不过有时候他也会想要欺负一下可爱的恋人。

“你做错了事，还想在上面？”他慢条斯理的抽了浴袍带子，毫不在意的露出好身材，顺势把李赫宰压在了床上，“哪有这么好的事情啊，赫宰，你说是吗？”

李赫宰才不怕他这副样子，李东海有多心软他当然知道的最清楚。他任由李东海把他压倒，感受他在自己的脖颈处吻住一小块皮肤，微微用力吮吸又伸出舌头舔了舔。“这么好的事，当然只在东海这里有啊。”这么说着，他腰上用力带着身上的人一起翻滚了半圈，成功改变了他们的位置。李东海毫无抵抗意思的搂着他的腰翻过去当然也在他的意料之中。李东海被他这副得寸进尺的样子逗得想笑，没再说话，认真享受身上人给他带来的温柔快感。

李赫宰并不喜欢他的东海一直去健身，但是他不得不承认他爱死了这鼓胀的胸肌。他一手按在左边的胸肌上揉捏着，又低头去含右边的乳头。略微粗糙的舌头蹭过柔软的乳头，又去舔那一小圈乳晕，挑逗的快感终于让乳头变成硬硬的一粒，又直接上口，用牙叼着轻轻地拉扯着，没多久就把李东海的右胸弄的湿漉漉一片。

在李赫宰钟情于他的胸的时候，李东海已经成功地蹭掉了他宽松的睡裤。他年轻的爱人在家总是不爱穿内裤，此刻下面那根早已兴奋以来，失去裤子的束缚以后硬邦邦的一根挺立在那里，顶头渗出些透明的前液来，蹭在他的腿间。他也兴奋起来，一手抓着埋在自己胸前的李赫宰的头发把他往自己胸上按，另一手则忙得很，先是顺着李赫宰的背一路往下摸过去，自然而然的滑到他的屁股上。李赫宰这段时间也被他带着去健身房练了段时间，该紧实饱满的地方也是一点都不含糊，比如他现在手下的饱满臀肉，让他忍不住大力的蹂躏了一下，然后又直接在上面拍了两下，声音清脆的让李赫宰一抖，也不知是惊的还是疼的，皱着小脸一下子抬起头来。

他倒是并不担心李东海突然反悔说要在上，但是健身的人往往都控制不太好自己的力气。

李东海忍不住嘴角的笑意，安抚似的把手伸进两人身体间，直接把自己跟他都硬了有一会儿的阴茎握在一起上下套弄了几下，就听到李赫宰忍不住吸了口气。

“不要刺激我啊东海。”他嘟嘟囔囔的撒娇，一边直起身子把李东海两条腿往上推，然后探着身子去够扔在床头柜上的润滑。半粘稠的润滑被大量的挤到腿间，李赫宰还很恶趣味的把它全部抹开。大约是床上的一点小癖好，他总是很喜欢李东海下体连带着屁股都被弄的湿漉漉的样子，这种画面总是会让他变得更兴奋。

所以他并不急着往下做，只是盯着李东海打开的腿间，那里现在湿漉漉的在房间的灯光下反着细碎的光，臀肉间穴口因为这个身体大开的姿势一清二楚的展现出来，收缩间那些过量的润滑被含进去又挤出来。李赫宰微微抬眼就能看到李东海的脸，英俊的脸上带着情欲的样子，他觉得他现在肯定脸红了。

好看。

李赫宰非常不应景的想着。

李东海其实很满意看到李赫宰为他痴迷的样子，他已经到了完全可以坦然面对情爱的年纪，并不会觉得害羞或不好意思，所以这时候停下动作痴痴的盯着他看的李赫宰并没有让他生气，只不过他还是想提醒他一下该继续了。

他抬了一条腿轻轻踩在李赫宰的一侧肩膀上，“还不做？等着我来压你吗？”

李赫宰一下就回神了，俯下身去吻他，什么话也没说，抹了一把他腿间仍在慢慢往下淌的润滑，在穴口按揉着试探了下，直接两指并拢探了进去。柔软温热的肠壁立刻紧紧含住了他的手指，收缩着把他往里带。李东海忍不住长长的叹了一声，他们太过了解彼此的身体，李赫宰完全知道怎么让他舒服。他的敏感点并不算深，李赫宰手指修长，不用费太大劲就能按到。他就这样仰躺在床上，半长的头发散在枕头上，浴袍还铺在身下，打开着双腿，一边毫不羞涩的随着李赫宰手指的抽插发出些呻吟，一边握住自己的性器套弄，前液顺着阴茎慢慢滑下来，又被手的动作蹭满柱身，动作间甚至发出些粘腻的水声。

李赫宰欣赏了一会这样颇具风情的李东海，也是真的忍不住了，匆匆的完成了扩张，扶着自己的性器蹭上那个湿润柔软的小口，然后微微用力顶进去一个头。

“终于忍不住了啊。”李东海笑着停下自慰的手，微微撑起上半身去伸手摸了把李赫宰的腹肌，把满手的湿润液体抹上去。

“再等我感觉你都要射了。”李赫宰不满的抱怨着，略微停顿了一下，然后抓着李东海的手按到枕头上，就着这个姿势直接顺势就整个把自己推进了他的身体里。

“啊哈....你真是....”李东海立刻发出一声大声喘息，爽的倒回床上。刚刚进入的那一下，他能清楚地感觉到李赫宰饱满的龟头和柱身用力蹭过他的敏感点，快感强烈的让他头皮发麻。

李赫宰也被收紧的穴肉含的爽的不行，停了几秒忍过射精的冲动，吻了吻李东海，然后立刻开始大开大合的抽插起来。

二十几岁的年轻人并不过多的追求什么技巧，李东海也并不刻意去教他，任由他用最直白的方式给两个人都带来快感。李赫宰微微用力咬着牙，手按着李东海两侧的胯骨，每一下都顶到最深处，然后又几乎全部退出来，如此重复的动作着，不知道是从头发上滴下的水珠还是汗水从侧脸滑落下来。李东海也爱这种直白的性爱，这是他家的小狼狗，乖巧又凶狠。他被顶的连呻吟都断断续续，手紧攥着身下的浴袍。明明全身山下只有后面承受着疼爱，身体内部穿出的快感却好像浑身的敏感点都被照顾着玩弄着，小腹绷的紧紧的，每一次李赫宰那根往外抽的时候后穴都收紧挽留，没多久就能感觉臀肉因为长时间的紧绷而微微发酸。

“东海....唔...东海..”李赫宰并没有一直这样动下去，他缓下动作，把自己埋在爱人的身体里 ，小幅度的抽动着，俯下身去亲李东海。他黏黏糊糊的亲身下人笔挺的鼻梁，柔软的嘴唇，然后又去咬他的喉结，牙齿轻轻的在上面磨着。

李东海被自己爱人在做爱时突如其来的撒娇可爱到了，一边伸手去摸他的胸腹肌肉一边又忍不住逗他玩，“咬什么，再咬就真的像我养的小狼狗了。”

李赫宰满不在乎，“我就是东海的小狼狗，”他这么说着，又重新去含李东海的乳头，手也摸上李东海的性器，大拇指抵在头部用力摩挲，让李东海爽的下腹都忍不住抽动，“你的小狼狗今天都破相了。”

李东海用力收了一下后穴，夹得李赫宰也喘了一下，果然没精力再顺着他的话说下去，才满意的挺弄着下身，让自己在李赫宰微微用力握紧的手里抽插着。

“我快到了，我的小狼狗，能不能用心一点让我爽啊。”李赫宰脸又红了，收了手撑在李东海身体两侧，勤勤恳恳的动作起来。

“嗯...在用力点..赫宰...”李东海一边呻吟着一边搂着李赫宰的脖子让他俯下身，把脸凑过去却又不接吻，只是在鼻尖蹭鼻尖的距离毫不掩饰自己的喘息，又好像是对李赫宰给他带来快感的赞许和奖赏，最终在李赫宰又一次用力顶上敏感点的时候绷紧了小腹射了出来，微凉的精液喷在两个人身体中间。

李东海长长的喘了一声，卸去力道躺倒在床上，高潮后的余韵还没过，小穴一下一下的收紧着，李赫宰干脆不再抽插，停下动作去吻李东海，慢慢等他回神。李东海也没让他等太久，跟他慢慢亲了一会儿就懒懒的睁开眼。

李赫宰把自己抽出来，可怜兮兮的样子在他腿间蹭。“东海，你养的小狼狗你要负责啊。”

李东海伸手把他脸上的创口贴撕了，是一个小小的血口子，大约是打架的时候蹭破的。他吻了吻那个小小伤口，“知道啦，看在你这么乖让我舒服的份上。”他示意李赫宰下床站在床边，然后自己翻身坐起来，握住那根尺寸可观的东西，温温柔柔凑上去，甚至对着头部吹了口气，然后才挑着眼睛，一边看着李赫宰，一边慢慢张嘴含了进去。湿热紧窄的口腔立刻让李赫宰舒服的发出一身叹息，手往下按上李东海的后脑，却并不用力，只是轻轻揪着头发。

他两并不经常给对方做口活，李东海的动作也算是规规矩矩。把性器含着模仿做爱时抽插的样子，不时用舌头抵着柱身舔舐，或者用舌尖戳弄顶端的小口。他的手配合着撸动着没法完全含进口中的根部，时不时向下去揉弄照顾饱满的囊袋，这种时候总是能听到李赫宰更加急促的抽气。

毕竟硬了许久，没多久李赫宰就有些忍不住了，他手上的力加大了，按着李东海的头不让他离开，自己忍不住加快的抽插的速度，好在最后还是乖乖的抽出来，性器蹭着李东海的脸颊，精液尽数射在他的下半张脸和脖颈处，慢慢的往下淌，画面一时间很是色情。

两个人都不约而同的打算先躺一会儿再重新去洗漱。李东海揉了把李赫宰的头发，“说你是小狼狗你还真敢应，打架都打不赢，还怪我带你走。”

李赫宰哼哼唧唧，“这次是失误，我很厉害的。”

“还敢说，再被我发现打架我就把你按在腿上打。”

李赫宰感觉刚刚情事里屁股上被李东海拍了一巴掌的地方又开始隐隐作痛了，他于是乖乖的选择了不讲话，讨好的凑过去讨一个温柔的吻。


End file.
